Drak Wood ou Robin des Bois a la sauce HP
by Mme Potter-Snape
Summary: Dans l'ancien royaume de Poudlard, un héro tente de faire gagné la loi dans un monde où raigne le mal...Résumer nul je le sais mais liser comeme!Rated K pour l'instant, mais ca peut changer...
1. Chapter 1

Il y a de cela fort longtemps, en des temps où l' humanité n' était pas encore ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui' hui, Dumbledor le Sage montait sur le trône de l'ancien royaume de Poudlard. C'était un homme bon et juste, et qui, au fil des années, avait su gagner la confiance et l'estime de ses sujets. Mais, hélas, il n'eut guère le temps de régner, car il lui fallut presque aussitôt partir en croisade.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus là, son neveu, Tom Riddle, s'empara du pouvoir. Ce prince Tom était un homme terrible, à la fois cupide et cruel. Heureux d'être débarrassé de son oncle, il avait rassemblé autour de lui une cour d'amis et de sujets qui étaient tous aussi mauvais que lui. Ainsi, le seigneur Rodolphus Lestrange, dont la suffisance et l' impatience, n' avaient d'égal que sont orgueil, sont arrogance et sont goût pour le sang. Ou encore le shériff de Nottingham, Severus Snape, (Nda: clin d'œil au film Robin des Bois le prince des voleurs, où Alan Rickman interprète le shérif, un film magnifique [parce que Alan était là!]^_^ )Un homme grand et vif. Celui-là était toujours prés du prince, dans l'ombre, et toujours prêt a se battre dés qu'il le fallait.

Un jour, le prince Tom, entouré de ses amis, chassait dans la grande forêt de Sherwood, qui borde la ville de Nottingham. Le seigneur Lestrange ne cessait de se plaindre des exploits de Drak Wood. Selon lui, ce Drak, fidèle au roi Dumbledor, passait son temps à détrousser les riches pour aider les pauvres, ce qui au bout d'un quart heure, lui attira un regard noir, capable de faire fuir un loup, de la part du shériff.

Au détour d'une clairière, ces mauvais seigneurs tombèrent sur un pauvre paysan occupé a dépecer un cerf.

« Holà!, cria le prince Tom. Ne sais-tu pas, misérable, que le gibier est réservé aux seigneurs? Tu seras puni de mort!

-Pitié, Sire! Mes enfants n'ont rien à manger et ce cerf était déjà mort lorsque je l'ai trouvé. »

Le prince Tom eu un drôle de sourire en coin, qui fît qu'un frison parcourut la colonne vertébrale du pauvre paysans.

« Si tu veux rester en vie, dis-moi donc où se Drak Wood, ce grand ami des pauvre...

-... »

A cet instant, le pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un coté, son cœur le poussé a se taire, protéger Drak et mourir. Et d'un autre coté, sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille, même si cela veux dire trahir la seule personne qui fait quelque chose pour les sauver. Finalement, dans un murmure a peine audible, il répondit:

« Allez au château de Locksley, Drak ne sera plus très loin...

-Va maintenant, mais gare à toi si tu as menti ! »

C'est sur ces mots que les cavaliers retournèrent au château du prince. Demain, Drak Wood sera des les cachots.

Le lendemain, le prince Tom, accompagné de Rodolphus Lestrange et de leurs hommes d'armes, se rendit au château de Locksley. Le jeune seigneur du lieu, Drago Malfoy, était en train de parler, devant une charmante compagnie, alors que dans la salle, un grand banquet allait commencer, car aujourd'hui, on fêtait les fiançailles de Drago avec un fort beau jeune homme des environs, sir Harry. Un magnifique jeune homme a la chevelure brune indomptable et aux magnifique yeux émeraude.

« -Si ce Drago Malfoy n'est autre que Drak Wood, il serait vraiment dommage de lui laisser posséder un aussi joli jeune homme, murmura Rodolphus Lestrange d'un air gourmand.

-Vous avez raison, messire Rodolphus. D'autant qu'a écouter ce qu'il raconte, ce Drago et un farouche partisan de mon oncle Dumbledor. Il parle des pauvres comme si c'était une armée en marche et de la forêt de Sherwood comme si c'était son territoire...

-Mais n'est-ce point là le prince Tom, ce félon ?, l'interrompit Drago. Mes amis, sus à l'usurpateur ! »


	2. NOTE

Et non ce n est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. Je compter publier un nouveau chapitre de _l Ange et le Diable _et _de Drak Wood ou Robin des Bois a la sauce HP _ ce mois ci, mais mon disque dur a rendu l'âme et j'ai perdu les chapitre que je venais tout juste de finir. Je vais essayer de les réécrire assez rapidement.

Mille merci de bien vouloir me pardonner et de lire mes histoires. Si vous avez des questions posser les moi je vais tenter d'y répondre !

Mme Potter-Snape ^_^


End file.
